¿Qué tal si?
by ale.guerrero21
Summary: Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place no parece ser un lugar seguro. Harry, Ron y Hermione deberán encontrar un nuevo lugar donde esconderse mientras la batalla final se acerca. ¿Qué sucederá cuando un viejo artículo de Rita Skeeter comience a entremezclar los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Harry?
1. Chapter 1 Adiós a la mansión Black

**¿Qué tal si? …**

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place no parece ser un lugar seguro. Harry, Ron y Hermione deberán encontrar un nuevo lugar donde esconderse mientras la batalla final se acerca. ¿Qué sucederá cuando un viejo artículo de Rita Skeeter comience a entremezclar los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Harry?

**Capítulo 1**

Era ya casi la media noche y el trio atravesaba sigilosamente los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras se alejaban hacia el Bosque Prohibido. La imponente sombra del castillo se erguía a sus espaldas mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno de los tres quería proferir palabra alguna. Acababan de reunirse con McGonagall para darle el informe de lo sucedido.

En medio de una terrible pelea en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry finalmente había agotado su paciencia con Kreacher y le había ordenado al elfo hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Tan pronto como Harry terminó la frase, Kreacher se evaporó en medio del hall dejando a su interlocutor totalmente atónito.

Inmediatamente Harry corrió a contarles a sus amigos el extraño comportamiento de Kreacher, y luego de una exhaustiva e infructuosa búsqueda por toda la casa, Hermione intuyó rápidamente lo que estaba sucediendo, así que le pidió a sus amigos recoger todas sus pertenencias de la casa mientras ella escribía una carta a la directora del colegio con el fin de que se les permitiera aparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts por medio de la red flu.

_Profesora McGonagall,_

_La ubicación del cuartel general ya no es un secreto. Seguramente los mortifagos están en camino. Necesitamos el permiso para aparecernos en los terrenos del castillo a las 10 en punto por medio de la red flu. Por favor difundir el mensaje a todos los interesados y comunicarles que bajo ninguna circunstancia es posible volver a utilizar de nuevo este lugar._

_ Hermione._

Después de enviar a Hedwig con la carta, ella se había unido a los muchachos para ayudarlos en la tarea reunir todas sus cosas y enviarlas a un lugar seguro.

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para las 10 de la noche y los chicos habían decidido bajar a la cocina a esperar que se cumpliera la hora pactada luego de recoger de la casa hasta el último cachivache que les pudiese ser útil. Hermione de verdad esperaba estar equivocada, pero sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando faltando solo unos segundos para la hora pactada un fuerte estruendo pareció sacudir la casa entera, el sonido provenía de la puerta principal.

-¡Harry, Ron corran!- gritó desesperadamente Hermione. Los tres se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la chimenea justo a tiempo para desaparecer bajo las llamas verdes mientras Hermione ejecutaba un hechizo _bombarda_ que destruiría la chimenea a la cual había entrado unos segundos antes, haciendo que esta y el trío desaparecieran ante los ojos de un importante grupo de mortifagos. Por un breve momento Harry experimento un horrible vacío, como si el todo se estremeciera a su alrededor, pero tuvo que reincorporarse muy pronto al darse cuenta que se encontraba en medio del despacho de su antiguo colegio ante la estupefacta presencia de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Granger, Potter, Weasley que sucedió?- dijo la nueva directora mientras sacaba a los chicos rápidamente de la chimenea para ejecutar una serie de hechizos que finalmente permitía al castillo mantenerse nuevamente seguro ante posibles intrusos.

- Granger, tan pronto como recibí tu carta comuniqué a la orden del percance, pero necesito que me expliquen con detalle la razón por la que están aquí. – la directora lucía sumamente severa, lo cual hizo recordar a Harry las muchas veces que en medio de sus andanzas había sido sorprendido por la entonces profesora de _Transformaciones._

Uno a uno los tres explicaron su versión de lo sucedido llegando a la conclusión de que el viejo elfo se valió de la orden de Harry para dirigirse a la mansión Malfoy y revelar la ubicación de la casa de su amada señora Black.

- Lo siento muchachos, pero no pueden permanecer en el castillo, este será el primer lugar donde los busquen y será fácil encontrarlos aquí – dijo finalmente McGonagall al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

- Profesora, ya había pensado en eso.-la interrumpió Hermione - Le pedí aparecernos en el castillo en caso de que los mortifagos quisieran seguirnos, ya que Hogwarts posee una seguridad muy confiable y sabía que contaríamos con su ayuda para poner en funcionamiento un escudo para restringir la entrada a intrusos tan pronto como nosotros hubiéramos aparecido. Si hubiésemos ido a otro lugar seguramente los mortifagos hubieran podido restaurar la chimenea y seguirnos hasta donde nos dirigíamos sin darnos tiempo de reaccionar – explicó la castaña – Solo quiero pedirle un último favor, permítanos adentrarnos en el Bosque Prohibido y desaparecernos allí, para dirigirnos al lugar que podría servirnos como refugio. Tan pronto como sea posible, comunicaré a la orden la ubicación exacta del sitio.

Una vez todo se hubo acordado, se dirigieron al bosque prohibido en medio de la tranquilidad de la noche. Llevaban un muy buen rato caminando y esquivando ramas y hojas cuando finalmente Hermione se detuvo ante un montón de viejos relojes.

-La profesora encantó uno de estos como traslador. Una vez nos vayamos ella misma vendrá a destruirlos para que nadie más pueda usarlos – explico la chica ante la incrédula mirada de sus amigos pidiéndoles con la mirada que tocaran el reloj. Los dos hicieron caso – Bueno chicos, a las tres… uno… dos… tres.

Nuevamente Harry se sintió terrible. Olvidaba lo incomodo que resultaba aparecerse. Sin embargo la sensación duro muy poco al sentir como la lluvia le mojaba el cabello. Se encontraban ante una gran casa de aspecto aparentemente normal.

- Hermione… - musitó Ron con un desconfiado tono de voz. Era obvio que Ron no tenía idea de donde estaban, pero Hermione le pidió rápidamente que se callara.

-Sigan…- dijo la muchacha luego de unos minutos, durante los cuales había movido su varita sin descanso mientras susurraba por lo bajo.


	2. Chapter 2 Discusiones y pensamientos

**Capítulo 2. Discusiones y pensamientos**

Tanto por dentro como por fuera el lugar lucia completamente normal, era una simple casa ubicada en alguno de los suburbios, en medio alguna de las muy poco concurridas calles de Londres.

- No tendremos la misma seguridad que en Grimmauld Place… pero al menos es más seguro que cualquier otro lugar al que podamos ir por ahora – habló nerviosa Hermione desde dentro del hall.

Harry y Ron la siguieron quedando inmersos en la oscuridad de la noche. Tan pronto como las luces se encendieron los dos supieron exactamente donde se encontraban. Todo en la casa tenía una decoración con una temática bastante particular: en la entrada había un extraño artefacto hecho con pequeños y relucientes dientes colgando de lo que parecía ser un hilo y formaban una especie de caracol, grandes cuadros de personas con sonrisas perfectas adornaban la sala, donde junto a la chimenea se vislumbraba una colección de tazas en forma de muelas y a su lado toda clase de artefactos dentales. Esa era la casa de Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué nos trajiste hasta tú casa?- preguntó Harry.

-Hace un par de meses convencí a mis padres en unirse a una misión médica para ayudar a niños de países que necesitan ayuda. Temía por su seguridad, así que decidí mantenerlos alejados de todo esto. Nunca hablaba nada acerca de mi hogar en el colegio y ni ustedes sabían dónde se encontraba, de modo que supuse que este sería un sitio medianamente seguro para permanecer mientras ideamos un plan para reunir y destruir los horrocruxes -

-¿Hermione… de casualidad tienes algo de comer?- dijo Ron.

-Si claro que sí, ha sido una larga noche y los eventos no nos dieron tiempo de cenar, así que prepararé la cena- opinó Hermione mientras se dirigía a otro cuarto que los chicos supusieron era la cocina.

Media hora más tarde, Hermione salió de la cocina cargando algunos platos con comida para que comieran todos. Su alborotada melena denotaba claramente que a ella no le caía muy bien cocinar, lucía cansada y estresada. Mientras los tres terminaban de cenar y mantenían una acalorada conversación acerca de cuáles podrían ser los objetos elegidos por Voldermort para guardar las partes de su alma Hermione se levantó del sillón en el que había permanecido para abrir la puerta principal.

-Llegaron nuestras cosas, voy a tener que deshacer los hechizos durante un momento para que puedan llegar. No envíe nuestras cosas directamente aquí hasta asegurarme de que nadie había entrado antes aquí-. Acto seguido aparecieron en el hall todas las pertenencias incluidas Hedwig y Pigwidgeon, quienes lucían bastante tranquilas en sus jaulas.

-La habitación de la derecha es de mis padres y puedes usarla tú Harry, la de la izquierda es de las visitas y allí dormirá Ron, la puerta del fondo es mi habitación y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se la pase husmeando allí–

-Wow Hermione, si alguien te escucha juraría que tienes secretos muy oscuros escondidos en tu habitación. ¿Cuántos cuerpos tienes escondidos en tu cuarto?- dijo Ron en tono burlón.

-No seas tonto Ron, es solo que les estoy pidiendo el favor de que respeten mi privacidad. Además soy una chica viviendo con dos chicos y preferiría que no merodearan mucho por mi habitación, una chica debe… mmmmmm cuidar un poco su privacidad – se defendió Hermione mientras el rubor recorría sus mejillas.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Hermione?, ¿Acaso crees que Harry o Ron vamos a entrar en tu habitación para hacerte algo malo? Los dos seriamos incapaces de verte como algo más que nuestra hermana menor-. Ron estaba adquiriendo un alarmante tono rojizo en toda la cara.

-¡No me refiero a eso Ron, no seas estúpido!- vociferó Hermione - yo sé muy bien que ni tu ni Harry me haría algo malo, ninguno de los dos jamás me vería como algo más – dijo señalando a sus amigos uno por uno, sin percatarse de que por alguna extraña razón Harry lucia realmente nervioso y sus mejillas se habían ruborizado – Es solo que no quiero que entren en mi habitación sin tocar a la puerta. ¡Es algo tan difícil de comprender!-

-Si lo hubieras puesto así, hasta Crabbe lo hubiese entendido – contestó Ron bastante ofendido.

-Chicos, lamento interrumpir su conversación pero estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir, Hermione ¿podrías enseñarme mi cuarto?- dijo Harry en un intento por salir de allí lo antes posible.

-Cla… claro Harry, es por aquí. ¡_Baúl locomotor_!- dijo Hermione mientras encanta las maletas de Harry para que los siguieran por las escaleras.

-Aquí podrás descansar Harry- dijo Hermione señalando la una gran y confortable cama doble ubicada en un cuarto completamente blanco y que parecía haber sido ordenado milimétricamente. Tenía sabanas de seda, pero a Harry no le importaba mucho eso. Quería dormir, eso seguramente le borraría los pensamientos que surgieron en su mente unos minutos antes.

Ron claramente se había equivocado al asegurar que ambos miraban a Hermione como una hermana menor, Harry no comprendía si a diferencia de Ron, el hecho de no tener una hermana influía en su perspectiva hacia su amiga, pero definitivamente él veía a Hermione como una mujer. Una mujer a quien siempre quiso cuidar, pero al fin y al cabo una mujer, la cual en algunas ocasiones lucia realmente bien. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos lo ponían bastante nervioso, así que decidió pensar en Ginny y en su próximo encuentro en la boda de Bill y Fleur, y finalmente el cansancio pudo más que cualquier idea y cayó en un profundo sueño, dejando a Ginny como la última figura en su cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3 Una Respuesta Inesperada

**Capítulo 3. Una respuesta inesperada**

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, decidieron posarse sobre el rostro de Harry despertándolo de su letargo. Harry se frotó los ojos enérgicamente, se puso sus lentes y decidió bajar a la cocina a comer algo antes de escribirle una carta a Ginny. Al salir de la habitación de los padres de Hermione, Harry sintió como el aire caliente del verano entraba por sus pulmones. Definitivamente ese sería un día bastante caluroso, así entró de nuevo en su cuarto para ponerse algo más fresco para bajar a desayunar.

Tan pronto como Harry hubo bajado las escaleras y cruzado el umbral de la cocina una fuerte imagen lo tomó por sorpresa. De espaldas a él estaba ella, usando un pantalón corto que apenas cubrían sus largas y delicadas piernas a la vez que hacía juego con la blusa de seda que se escurría en su espalda, simulando a la perfección cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo dándole un toque de mujer fatal.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Harry con tono alarmante. Era obvio que su pijama había provocado un pequeño infarto al recién llegado.

-¡Harry! – Respondió ella igualmente alarmada – no pensé que te levantarías tan temprano, supuse que tendría suficiente tiempo para subir a tomar un ducha y cambiarme antes de que tú y Ron se despertaran - terminó la frase mientras intentaba inútilmente cubrirse el cuerpo con la escasa ropa que llevaba puesta – Puedes prepararte el desayuno, perdóname pero creo que iré a cambiarme- explico a la vez que salía corriendo escaleras arriba dejando a su amigo solo.

Para cuando Hermione bajó a la primera planta de la casa, Harry ya había acabado de desayunar y estaba apoyado en un sillón intentando escribir su carta a Ginny, aunque para ser sincero, la imagen de Hermione en su pijama de seda estaba dificultando un poco las cosas.

-Harry, quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Usualmente no visto de aquella manera cuando estoy acompañada en casa, pero pensé erróneamente que tú y Ron aún estarían durmiendo para cuando yo ya me hubiese cambiado de ropa. A propósito de Ron ¿aún sigue durmiendo?- Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, intentando evitar que sus miradas se encontraran. Era un momento realmente incómodo para los dos y Harry no tenía la intención de seguir la conversación acerca de lo ocurrido antes del desayuno.

Afortunadamente para ambos, fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por la somnolienta voz de Ron que provenía del pasillo del segundo piso.

-Bueeenos días, chicos- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para bostezar.

-Buenos días Ron, te prepararé el desayuno- ofreció Hermione apresuradamente.

-Wow… Hermione es sorprendente lo servicial que puede ser una chica en su propia casa- se burló Ron, pero ella decidió ignorarlo, simplemente soltó una risita nerviosa y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Por cierto. Harry si estas escribiéndole a Ginny pregúntale como van las cosas con Krum – dijo la chica reapareciendo en la sala.

-¿Krum?- preguntaron al unísono los dos muchachos.

-Sí, Viktor Krum – respondió Hermione bastante despreocupada- le pedí a Ginny que se comunicara con él desde hace un par de meses porque ponía en riesgo nuestra seguridad y la de Viktor si yo seguía escribiéndole, así que Ginny se ofreció para mantenernos en contacto a los dos- terminó la frase justo a tiempo para salir corriendo a la cocina evitando un incendio.

-Está bien, le preguntaré a Ginny acerca de Viktor- asintió Harry de mala gana.

-¿Por qué aun sigues hablando con ese gorila descerebrado?- pregunto por lo alto Ron.

-Porque es un caballero, es mi amigo y se preocupa por mi seguridad como yo por la de él-

El tono de Hermione denotaba que una nueva discusión estaba por iniciar, de modo que Harry recogió su pluma, el pergamino y a Hedwig y subió a su habitación.

Cuando termino de escribir una extensa carta a Ginny, en la que le preguntaba principalmente como se sentía y sobre cómo había pasado las vacaciones, decidió bajar a la primera planta para preguntarle a su amiga que protocolo seguir para enviar su pergamino. Ató el rollo a la pata de la lechuza y bajó a la sala.

Tan pronto como miró a sus amigos supo que estaban alterados, Ron se encontraba sentado en un sillón que daba a la ventana deslizando su dedo a través de los objetos que adornaban la mesita de té ubicada justo a su derecha. Hermione por el contrario, disimulaba estar inmersa en un libro, Harry lo hubiese creído de no ser porque el libro estaba al revés, lo que hacía imposible que ella estuviese leyendo una sola palabra impresa.

-Hermione, ¿puedo enviar a Hedwig a la Madriguera? – pregunto cauteloso.

-Será mejor hacer un hechizo de invisibilidad para que no puedan seguir a la lechuza. Durará solo una hora y creo que para cuando pase, Hedwig aún estará volando camino a allá-dijo más para sí misma que para Harry.

Era obvio que su amiga había avanzado mucho con sus encantamientos. En cuestión de segundos desapareció a la lechuza y abrió la ventana para que esta saliera sin problemas.

-ya está- dijo cerrando de nuevo la ventana- ¿le preguntaste a Ginny sobre Viktor?-

Ron se removió en su sillón en cuanto escucho el nombre.

-Sí, te avisaré tan pronto llegue la respuesta- dijo Harry sentándose en la silla que se encontraba entre sus dos amigos.

Los tres pasaron el día ideando un plan para reunir los horrocruxes e intentando descifrar cuales serían los objetos que escogería Lord Voldermort para esconder su alma. La mañana y parte de la tarde transcurrió con total tranquilidad, hasta que un fuerte ruido hizo que los tres se sobresaltaran. Sonaba como si algo se hubiese estrellado contra la ventana, y eso fue exactamente lo que descubrieron cuando Harry abrió la ventana y encontró a Hedwig algo aturdido y con un rollo atado a su pata. Abrió la carta lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus manos y comenzó a leer.

_Harry,_

_Mi verano ha estado muy bien. En la Madriguera recibimos visitas casi a diario. Bill y Fleur llegaron ayer para arreglar los pormenores de la boda. Dile a Hermione que Viktor se encuentra muy bien y envía cartas frecuentemente. Han sucedido muchas cosas. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. _

_Lamento tener que decirte esto por este medio, pero tenemos que hablar. Harry te escribiré para acordar un lugar y una hora para vernos._

_Ginny._

_PD. Intenté cambiarle los colores a Hedwig para que no fuera rastreada pero creo que quedó un poco aturdida. Pídele a Hermione que intente deshacer el encantamiento, ella sabrá que hacer._

Lo que había escrito Ginny estaba muy lejos de alegrar a Harry. Sintió rápidamente un mal sabor en la boca y decidió sentarse. ¿Por qué Ginny quería hablar? Sabía que no se trataba de nada bueno. Además, ¿desde cuándo llamaba Viktor a Krum? Después de unos segundos de meditarlo, le pareció que sus celos hacia Krum resultaban bastante idiotas y comenzó a preocuparse por la seguridad de Ginny y por la razón de la petición de la peliroja. Para ser sincero esperaba una carta igual de extensa y detallada a la suya. Todo resultaba extraño después de su inesperada respuesta.

* * *

Finalmente acabé el tercer capitulo. Gracias a todos lo que han leído la historia. Espero que les guste. :)


	4. Chapter 4 Secretos y confesiones

**Capítulo 4. Secretos y confesiones**

-¿Harry, te encuentras bien?, ¿le sucedió algo malo a Ginny?- preguntó Ron al ver la reacción de su amigo después de leer la carta que había escrito su hermana.

-Eh… sí, estoy bien, y no te preocupes Ginny se encuentra bien. La carta no dice nada malo.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a Hermione agregó – Ginny dice que Krum está muy bien y escribe constantemente.

-Gracias- terció la castaña observando al moreno como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse. Ella no había creído el inútil intento de Harry de lucir normal. Fuese lo que fuese que hubiera sucedido esa carta había provocado una seria melancolía en su amigo.

-Creo que iré a preparar la cena – dijo ella levantándose de la silla.

-Te acompañaré- se ofreció Harry – pero antes Hermione, ¿puedes ayudar a Hedwig?, Ginny intentó hechizarla para cambiarle los colores y no salió muy bien – explico a la vez que levantaba a la lechuza para acurrucarla entre sus brazos.

A ella no le costó mucho saber que había salido mal y encontrar una solución para reparar el problema.

-Listo. Será mejor que no la dejes cazar hoy, aún está aturdida por el golpe de hace un rato- dijo mientras soltaba a Hedwig para que volara libre por la sala. Ron subió para traer a Pigwidgeon.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina mientras Ron se quedaba en la sala observando a las lechuzas mientras ululaban felices.

-Mi tía me obligaba a cocinar mi cena desde que era pequeño así que lo mejor sería que dejes esto en manos del verdadero experto- dijo sonriente Harry mientras cortaba los vegetales.

Hermione se ruborizó. Era obvio que ella era una pésima cocinera y su amigo lo había notado. Los dos se divirtieron mucho en la cocina, ambos disfrutaron del momento juntos y finalmente Harry lucía mucho mejor. Para cuando terminaron todas las luces de los vecinos ya se encontraban apagadas, a Ron le crujía el estómago del hambre.

-Creo que Harry seguirá cocinando de ahora en adelante – añadió Ron al ver lo que habían preparado.

-Ronald Weasley, no seas cruel- se quejó Hermione.

Todos comieron rápidamente y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sin embargo los tres terminaron reunidos en la habitación de Harry antes de irse a la cama.

-Chicos…-comenzó a decir Harry en medio de la conversación –existe algo que yo no les he contado acerca de los horrocruxes. Dumbledore y yo salimos a buscar uno la noche en la que él murió, (eso ya lo sabían). Lo que no sabían es que aun traigo conmigo el falso horrocrux que dejó el tal "R.A.B" y acabo de comprenderlo todo. Sirius alguna vez me comentó acerca de su hermano Regulus, y que él había sido asesinado luego de que decidiera ya no ser parte del selecto grupo de mortífagos del Voldemort. Pero siempre me pregunté ¿Por qué Regulus decidió jugarse la vida, diciéndole a su amo que ya no estaría a su servicio? Suena un poco ilógico. Muchos mortifagos solo están de lado su lado para conservar sus vidas. Creo firmemente en que fue él quien intento destruir los horrocruxes del Señor Tenebroso y muy seguramente fue descubierto por el mismísimo Lord. Además, las iniciales coinciden. No pueden negarme que tengo buenos argumentos- dijo mirando a sus amigos en busca de su aprobación.

-Harry, por supuesto que te creemos- aclaró Ron mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza demostrando su apoyo.

-Pero Harry, eso solo supone un nuevo reto. Es muy poco probable que Regulus hubiese podido destruir el horrocrux antes de que Vol... Voldemort lo encontrara. - inquirió Hermione-Y muy seguramente el verdadero horrocrux se encuentra en la mansión Black y sabes muy bien que no podemos volver a esa casa-

-Lo sé, y recuerdo haber visto el guardapelo en la mansión mientras realizábamos la limpieza de la casa de Sirius- algo le revolvió el estómago tan pronto pronunció el nombre de su padrino.

-Oaaaaaaaagh –interrumpió Ron mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo- chicos, creo que iré a dormir. Mañana saldré al callejón Diagon a visitar a Fred y George y después iré a la Madriguera. Quiero visitar a toda mi familia – terminó.

-Está bien Ron, yo me quedaré solo un momento más con Harry, también me gustaría acompañarte. A los tres nos vendría bien visitar la Madriguera mañana. Claro, si no te molesta- dijo Hermione a Ron antes de que este saliera por la puerta.

-No, no me molesta. Me agrada mucho. Entonces mañana iremos los tres al callejón Diagon – dijo Ron y se despidió de sus amigos.

-Harry, podría ver el guardapelo del que hablas- prosiguió Hermione tan pronto como Ron desapareció de la habitación – es que tengo un presentimiento acerca de ello.

Harry aceptó y acercó su maleta para encontrar la copia del artefacto. Tan pronto como Hermione miró el guardapelo soltó un pequeño grito de alegría.

-¡Harry! No es necesario que arriesguemos nuestra vida yendo a la mansión. El horrocrux está en esta casa. Fue una de las cosas que decidí traer de la casa antes de aparecernos en Hogwarts. Lamento haber sacado el guardapelo sin decirte–la chica se sonrojo un poco al confesar que había sacado algo a escondidas de la mansión que le pertenecía a su amigo, pero estaba tan emocionada que su felicidad invadió también al moreno. Era un alivio saber que tenían un horrocrux en sus manos, Harry le hizo saber con la mirada que no estaba enfadado en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, le alegraba que lo hubiese hecho. Sin embargo la castaña estaba tan emocionada que prosiguió - lo saqué de la casa porque se parecía mucho al collar de plata que Malfoy me regaló alguna vez- terminó sin medir ni una sola de las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

-¿Malfoy?- pregunto Harry con una mezcla de incredulidad y celos -¿Por qué diablos Malfoy te regalo una cadena de plata? -

Hermione se había puesto absolutamente roja. Era obvio que no había querido contarle eso a su amigo.

-Mira, te lo voy a contar. Pero tienes que prometerme que nadie más puede saber de esto, ni Ron ni nadie. – dijo severamente- ven, vamos a mi habitación, creo que aun guardo el collar en alguna parte –

Ambos salieron del cuarto principal y se dirigieron al de Hermione. Tan pronto como entraron Harry se percató de que muchas cosas en la habitación estaban decoradas con una palabra peculiar, en la mesita se encontraba un artefacto hecho con hojalata que llevaba impreso "Mimí", así como algunas cartas que Hermione había pegado tras su puerta.

-¿Mimí?- se burló Harry.

-No seas tonto, así me dicen mis padres y mis amigos de la infancia. ¿Ves por qué no quería que ustedes entren aquí?- inquirió Hermione – mira – prosiguió acercando un bonito collar de plata que llevaba una especie de serpiente con dos pequeñas esmeraldas verdes que formaban sus ojos.

-De verdad Malfoy se esforzó mucho en el regalo. ¿Y cuándo exactamente sucedió esto?- exclamó Harry bastante serio.

-Sucedió en primer año. Y Malfoy supuso erróneamente que yo pertenecía a una familia de linaje de magos con el apellido Granger e intentó seducirme. Pero tan pronto como se enteró que yo no era más que una hija de muggles, comenzó a utilizar el término de _sangre sucia_ con el fin de fastidiarme – explico- Yo como venganza decidí no devolverle el collar que me había obsequiado y eso molestó aún más a Draco.

-Vaya Hermione, eres toda una seductora. Deberíamos temerte _Mimí_ – inquirió enfatizando en la última palabra.

-Déjame en paz. Bueno… creo que es hora de dormir. Mañana buscaremos el guardapelo entre las cosas que trajimos de la mansión. Buenas noches, Harry – dijo mientras sacaba a empujones a su amigo de la habitación.

-Duerme, Mimí – dijo Harry entre risas y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar. No esperaba escuchar esa confesión de boca de Hermione. Ahora comprendía aún más la razón del especial odio de Draco hacia Hermione. Era gracioso pensar en la decepción que se debió llevar Malfoy al saber la verdad. Pero eso solo hacía que una pregunta se pasara por la cabeza de Harry ¿Había encontrado a Hermione guapa en algún momento el Slytherin? ¿Cómo él no lo había notado antes?

* * *

Bueno, he terminado otro capítulo. Quise ponerle algo de Dramione porque tambien me gusta mucho esa parejita. Espero que lo disfruten :)


	5. Chapter 5 Una visita sorpresa

** Capítulo 5. Una visita sorpresa.**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry sintió un fuerte portazo que parecía provenir de la habitación del fondo, así que decidió levantarse para comprobar que había provocado aquel ruido. Despeinado y aún con sueño asomó su cara por detrás de la puerta de su cuarto y se percató que Ron tenía la misma expresión que llevaba él. Ninguno de los dos entendía que había sucedido. Al parecer Hermione se había enfadado, entrando en su habitación bastante alterada.

-¿Pero qué bicho le picó?- preguntó Ron desde el pasillo.

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y Ron murmuró por lo bajo algo que sonó como: "_Mujeres_" y salió de su habitación con una toalla en la mano. Harry decidió que sería una buena idea darse una ducha también, así que comenzó a recoger su ropa y preparar su baño. Esa mañana saldrían a la Madriguera y la espera por fin terminaría, vería a Ginny y hablarían acerca del tema que ella había mencionado en su carta, ahora tenía dos razones para sentirse nervioso. Harry eligió su mejor atuendo y salió al baño. En cuanto cruzo la puerta se encontró con la imagen de Hermione en el pasillo ya se había cambiado y peinado, pero llevaba los ojos rojos, era obvio que había roto en llanto al enterarse de una mala noticia, a él no le hizo ni pizca de gracia ver a su amiga tan melancólica. Sin pensarlo se acercó y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Inmediatamente una sensación de júbilo invadió todo su cuerpo cuando Hermione le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y hundió la cara en su pecho, sintió que el mundo se venía abajo… sintió que por fin ella lo había necesitado a él.

Sin embargó el momento le duró muy poco porque en el instante en el que la puerta del baño comenzó a moverse, Hermione dio un respingo y se alejó precipitadamente de él recogiéndose las lágrimas con los dedos. _"A ti tampoco te va a gustar cuando lo sepas" _le dijo susurrándole al oído, antes de que Ron finalmente saliera por la puerta. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta el final del pasillo y les grito desde las escaleras.

-Más les vale darse prisa, de lo contrario alcanzarán a desayunar. Harry… – dijo sin dirigirle la mirada- sería ideal que empacaras tu capa para proteger nuestra seguridad, y que ambos sacaran sus lechuzas a cazar – y continuo su camino a la cocina.

Media hora más tarde los tres amigos salieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante, un viejo bar que servía como puerta de entrada al callejón Diagon. Caminaron por las abarrotadas calles de Londres y decidieron utilizar el metro para llegar más rápido.

-No nos conviene aparecernos, las leyes del Ministerio estas cada vez peores en todo lo que respecta a seguridad mágica. Nos demoraríamos más de media hora haciendo el respectivo papeleo – comentó Hermione mientras Ron luchaba por quinta vez con las maquinas del metro. Harry y Hermione conocían muy bien el mundo muggle, pero para Ron todo era una novedad y lucia como un niño pequeño cada vez que se enfrentaba ante un artefacto no mágico.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al callejón Diagon, el sol iluminaba intensamente en medio de un cielo azul carente de nubes. Inmediatamente doblaron a la derecha para dirigirse a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley. A pesar de la inseguridad que aquejaba al mundo mágico el Callejón Diagon lucia bastante normal. Las personas subían y bajaban, la mayoría intentando completar las listas escolares de sus hijos. Los tres sintieron una punzada dolorosa al recordar que ese año ninguno podría regresar al colegio para cumplir con su último año de preparación.

Siguieron su camino y entraron a una de las tiendas más abarrotadas de todo el lugar. La tienda de bromas que Harry había patrocinado con el premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos robaba la mayor parte de la atención de los jóvenes, muchos de los cuales decidían separarse de sus padres en medio de las compras con el fin de obtener las novedades que traían esta vez para los llamados _sortilegios Weasley, _que no eran más que trucos para poder escaparse de clase. Los tres saludaron efusivamente a los gemelos quienes estaban bastante ocupados con las decenas de clientes que abarrotaban la tienda.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó Fred mientras llevaba una gran caja con un montón de extraños objetos – me imagine que a estas alturas estarían persiguiéndole las enaguas a _Lordi_ – se burló refiriéndose a Voldemort- pero deben recordar que nosotros tenemos algo que él no...-

-Nariz - interrumpió George en medio del alboroto. Los gemelos aprovecharon para mostrarle a Harry su nueva línea de productos de broma, bombas apestosas mejoradas, unas extrañas bolas de metal que dibujaban una pared impenetrable durante unos 20 segundos y permitía la huida ante cualquier enemigo, unos discos que proferían molestos chillidos para todos los que estaban frente a la persona que lo arrojaba (todos en la tienda había proferido gritos y groserías cuando Harry decidió probar uno de los discos) y otro montón de artefactos.

Harry noto que Hermione iba de un lado a otro de la tienda bastante pensativa y fue algo que tampoco escapó de los ojos de Fred.

-Toma – le dijo a Harry acercándole unas botellas que contenían un líquido color ámbar espeso - dale de tomar esto a Hermione en el té, media hora más tarde estará tan relajada que no parecerá Hermione.

-¿No es peligroso?- preguntó Harry observando la botella que Fred le había puesto en la mano

-No –contesto el pelirrojo –el efecto pasará para la noche. La idea la sacamos de esos muggles que curan a otros muggles que están mal de la cabeza… _Sicuátras_ o algo así-

En cuanto Harry se percató de que quizás los gemelos habían utilizado algo de la medicina psiquiátrica decidió no administrarle a su amiga aquel líquido.

Finalmente los tres amigos salieron de la tienda para visitar la casa de Ron. Por fin… la Madriguera, había pensado Harry al escuchar a Hermione anunciar su salida.

-Creo que tendremos que aparecernos, así que será mejor ir a hacer la fila para presentar el papeleo- dijo entusiasmada Hermione. La visita a la tienda la había puesto de mejor humor.

-¿Por qué no podemos aparecernos y ya?- se quejó Ron al ver la larga fila que encontraba frente a una oficina que tenía un letrero que decía "Departamento de Seguridad para la Movilidad Mágica"

-Porque podríamos aparecer por partes Ron, las reglas están cada vez más estrictas y han decidido colocar hechizos para que los infractores la pasen muy mal la mayoría de los casos- respondió Hermione mientras se colocaba detrás de una bruja de cabello rubio bastante opaco.

Una hora después, luego de una ardua espera acompañada de las constantes quejas de Ron, los tres por fin pudieron salir de la oficina con el permiso concedido.

-A la una, a las dos… y a las tres – señaló su amiga para indicarles a Harry y Ron que la tomaran por el brazo ya que había decidido que ella sería quien se apareciera ya que a ambos no les iba muy bien con esa tarea.

Unos segundos después Harry abrió los ojos para comprobó que se hallaban en medio del jardín de la casa de Ron. Se unió a sus amigos y los tres entraron por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Tan pronto como entraron Harry se sorprendió, en la mesa de la cocina estaban dos personas que se sobresaltaron mucho al verlos llegar. Ambos estaban muy lejos de parecer complacidos con la llegada de los tres, más bien lucían nerviosos y torpes. Una de la personas era Ginny, quien palideció rápidamente al ver a Harry parado en medio de la cocina, la otra persona era un hombre moreno, con las cejas pobladas y aspectos un poco toscos, quien dio un respingo al ver a los tres amigos entrar por la puerta.

-Herrrrmione ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó él con una expresión que intentaba denotar tranquilidad, pero el agudo tono con el que pronunció la oración reflejo su nerviosismo.

-¿Krum, que diablos haces aquí?- preguntaron al unísono Harry y Ron.

Hermione miró a Harry como diciéndole que esa era la razón por la que estaba llorando en la mañana. Sin embargo su expresión le hizo saber que lo malo apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Bueno chic s desde este capitulo empieza el picante. En el próximo capitulo les contaré lo que traman ese par. Espero que disfruten este cap. :)


	6. Chapter 6 Un largo viaje

**Capítulo 6. Un largo viaje**

-Hola chicos – respondió Krum manera cordial y agitó su mano como gesto de bienvenida - veo que se alegran mucho de verme. Estoy aquí porque…- Krum no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque de repente Ginny le había propinado un fuerte codazo en las costillas, lo que provocó que el muchacho se encogiera de forma extraña.

-Creo que eso lo sabrán después, Krum. Acordamos contarles a los demás cuando la familia estuviera reunida- comentó Ginny en tono amenazador. Luego girando para ver a los tres llegados dijo – Hola chicos, mi madre bajará en un momento-

Tanto Harry como Hermione notaban la obvia actitud de Ginny, algo había sucedido con ella. ¿Desde cuándo ella y Viktor se la llevaban tan bien? Ginny se levantó de la silla con aire despreocupado y tomó a Harry del brazo llevándolo hacia el jardín del que acababan de entrar.

-Vamos, tengo algo que enseñarte – agregó con una sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión del moreno.

Una vez salieron Ginny se sentó en una pequeña caja de madera y le hizo indicaciones a Harry para que la siguiera. Él tomó asiento y miro a Ginny de pies a cabeza, como quien quiere examinar a un enfermo.

-Mira Harry, tengo algo que decirte y creo que es mejor que te enteres tú primero – comenzó la pelirroja. Hasta ese momento su interlocutor se hallaba ensimismado en el brillo de su cabello que reflejaba a la perfección la alegría del sol de aquella mañana, sus mejillas sonrosadas por donde Harry hacía transitar a sus ojos antes de llegar a su boca… por Dios como añoraba un beso de esa boca. Sin embargo en cuanto la joven comenzó a hablar con voz realmente seria, todo se oscureció alrededor de él, el sol se apagó instantáneamente, solo importaba que las palabras que se disponía a escuchar no fuesen las que él había imaginado antes – tú bien sabes que siempre he puesto a todas las personas delante de mí: mis padres, mis hermanos, incluso tú. Pero esta vez he estado pensado en mi propio bienestar. Hemos hablado con Viktor desde hace un par de meses a petición de Hermione, y nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos. Alguna vez hablamos mucho sobre quidditch, Hermione le había comentado a Viktor que yo era una muy buena buscadora - la muchacha se ruborizó al comentarlo – y él quiso comprobarlo así que viajó a Londres para verme competir-

-¿Viajó a Londres _únicamente_ para verte competir?- interrumpió Harry con un tono bastante escéptico.

-No, no exactamente. Él deseaba también hacerme una oferta. En Durmstrang necesitan con urgencia un nuevo buscador (o buscadora) y Viktor me ofreció hacer un intercambio a Bulgaria en mis dos últimos años escolares. Él mismo correrá con todos los gastos. Así que viajaré a Bulgaria la tarde siguiente a la boda de Bill y Fleur -

-¡PERO SI LA BODA ES EN TRES DÍAS! No puedes irte. No quiero que te vayas – sentenció. Las últimas palabras salieron de su boca bastante entrecortadas y en una voz apenas audible debido al grueso nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Las lágrimas tampoco se hicieron esperar. Indignado Harry se levantó y se fue caminando mientras se alejaba de la casa.

Diez minutos después Harry volvió hacia la casa y sentó junto a Ginny quien se había quedado sentada llorando al verlo alejarse.

-Per… perdóname Ginny. No debí ser tan egoísta. Tu bienestar y tu felicidad están primero. Además, estarás más segura si te encuentras lejos- comento débilmente Harry. Era obvio que decir esto le estaba partiendo el alma, pero Ginny debía saber que él la apoyaba.

-Esa fue la excusa que inventó Krum con papá. Pero sabes muy bien que no huyo como cobarde. Toda mi familia está en peligro. Es solo que de verdad quiero ir a Bulgaria y probarme como cazadora. Y sabes muy bien que ante cualquier eventualidad volveré para estar en el frente de batalla- dijo mientras su rostro dibujaba una tímida sonrisa.

-Está bien, ve y haz tus sueños realidad- comentó Harry mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la frente – Ahora será mejor que salgamos a dar un paseo, no sería buena idea entrar a la casa con los ojos hinchados. Vamos, quiero que me lo cuentes todo- dijo él en un tono que parecía más el de un padre, que el de un hombre enamorado.

Ginny le contó todo acerca de su viaje. Como habían comenzado a hablar con Krum, como él le había ofrecido la beca, las pruebas que le había realizado para comprobar lo que Hermione le había comentado acerca de ella y todos los detalles que habían ultimado para salir el sábado. Para cuando los dos terminaron su conversación la señora Weasley había llamado a gritos a todos para el almuerzo. Los dos se dirigieron a la casa. Antes de entrar, ambos compartieron un amistoso abrazo y siguieron a la cocina.

-Harry, querido no te había visto. ¿Dónde andaban metidos ustedes dos?- pregunto la señora Weasley mientras ofrecía a Harry una silla. El muchacho buscó con la vista a su amiga y la encontró con una cara peor que la que llevaba en la mañana. Era obvio que ella también se había enterado de la noticia. Si para él todo esto era bastante fuerte imaginó que sería peor para su amiga, en primer lugar Viktor era el primer amor de Hermione y se había arriesgado viajando a Londres, pero no era ella la razón del viaje, sino Ginny una de sus mejores amigas, a quien también perdería muy pronto. Intentó animarla sonriendo un poco pero él se hallaba tan mal que apenas pudo hacer una pequeña mueca. Más allá Krum se mostraba absolutamente inmutable ante la tensa situación.

-Hola, veo que ya se enteraron de la buena nueva – comentó Bill, que acababa de bajar las escaleras – Papá se negó rotundamente al principio, pero al final Krum consiguió convencerlo en cuanto le habló de la seguridad de Ginny. Está claro que ella estará mejor allá-

Nadie dijo nada. Todos se hallaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo en cuanto la señora Weasley sirvió el almuerzo todos comenzaron a hablar unos con otros.

Luego de comer Harry, Ron, Charlie, Krum y Ginny salieron al patio con sus escobas para jugar algo de quidditch, mientras Hermione leía un libro titulado _Combatiendo las Artes Oscuras_, que había comprado en Flourish y Blotts esa misma mañana. La tarde pasó rápidamente y la tensión se había disipado para cuando la noche comenzó a caer. La señora Weasley no logró convencer ni a Harry ni a Hermione para que pasaran la noche allí. Ron se despidió de sus amigos cuando los dos decidieron que ya era hora de irse.

-Extraño a mi familia. Mañana en la mañana estaré en la casa- había dicho Ron para justificar el hecho de que los dejaba solos. Ambos se mostraron bastante comprensivos, se despidieron de los demás y desaparecieron en medio de la oscura noche.

Antes de salir, Harry le ofreció a Ginny un extenso abrazo y le susurró al oído _"será un viaje igual de largo"_ y salió por la puerta de la cocina detrás de Hermione.

Segundos después ambos se hallaban frente a la casa de Hermione, se apresuraron a entrar porque el frio les caló por los huesos. Una vez dentro Harry abrazó a Hermione por la cintura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó desanimado.

-No, ¿y tú?- respondió ella con un aire de aplomo.

-Tampoco- inquirió Harry con la mayor sinceridad que le fue posible.

-Tengo un par de botella de whisky de fuego en mi habitación y la verdad creo que este es el mejor momento para destaparlas – comentó Hermione dolida.

-¿Es enserio?- la interrogó Harry suponiendo que lo que había dicho su amiga era una broma.

-si –aclaro ella.

Entonces ambos decidieron subir a la habitación de Hermione para pasar el sabor amargo de la noticia. Harry no quería embriagarse, sin embargo tampoco le apetecía mucho la idea de pasar la noche solo. Intentaría decirle a la castaña que dejen al menos una de las botellas para un día feliz y más tarde iría a dormir, pero esta vez necesitaba la compañía de su amiga y pensaba que ella también necesitaba la suya. Esa iba a ser una larga noche, aunque la idea de estar con Hermione despertaba en él un poco de alegría. Deseaba estar a su lado y no separarse de ella nunca más. Supuso que el hecho de que los dos pasaran por el mismo mal rato había despertado en él aquel sentimiento. Tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione con los nudillos para hacerle saber que estaba allí.

-Sigue- murmuró ella desde adentro

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry exaltado al verla.

* * *

Chic s, quería agradecer a todos por su apoyo. Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que disfruten la historia :)


	7. Chapter 7 Sucedió a la luz de la luna

**Capítulo 7. Sucedió a la luz de la luna**

Harry apenas alcanzaba a vislumbrar la silueta de su amiga, se hallaba se espaldas a él mientras miraba por la ventana. De inmediato notó que la habitación estaba completamente diferente. Era más grande de lo normal, el espacio que solía ocupar la cama estaba vacío, de hecho ninguna de las cosas que antes llenaban la habitación se encontraba por ningún lado, salvo por una pequeña mesa redonda de madera donde reposaba una botella de whisky y un par de vasos con hielo, junto a un par de sillas. Pero lo que realmente lo tomó por sorpresa fue la manera en la que lucía Hermione. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y le permitió a Harry mirar que su amiga llevaba el cabello completamente liso y sedoso además llevaba puesta una túnica azul celeste con la que Harry había visto a Hermione sólo una vez.

-Me gusta mucho ese vestido, es el que usaste en el baile de cuarto año ¿verdad? – comentó rapidamente un Harry sonriente –…creo que no estoy vestido para la ocasión - concluyó mientras señalaba sus vaqueros.

-Se me ocurrió que a lo mejor bailar nos podía servir para olvidarnos de todo… al menos por un rato – dijo la chica y volteó para ver a su amigo –creo que puedo hacer algo por ti –

Entonces, tomó la varita que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa y le dio unos ligeros golpes en el aire. De inmediato le vestimenta de Harry cambió, un traje formal sustituyo a los vaqueros y su cabello se dominó automáticamente.

-Luces realmente bien – dijo Hermione examinándolo.

-Tú también – respondió él al tiempo que se acercaba a su amiga para tomarla de la cintura.

-Para ser sincero no soy muy buen bailarín, así que te pido perdón de antemano por los futuros pisotones–

-Está bien, solo quiero disipar los pensamientos. Pero en un rato tendremos una plática. Krum me dijo algo y creo que es justo que tú también lo sepas – dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor al pronunciar el nombre del búlgaro.

-Bueno – comentó Harry asintiendo – Ahora si me lo permites pondré algo de música –

De la misma manera que lo había hecho antes Hermione, Harry movió su varita y la música surgió de la nada acompañada por un par de velas que flotaban en el aire alrededor de ellos. Él la tomo del brazo y ambos comenzaron a danzar en medio de la habitación.

Hermione estaba de verdad hermosa, o al menos eso pensaba Harry mientras él y su amiga daban vueltas tomados de la mano.

-Eres un mentiroso, bailas muy bien – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Aquel gesto aceleró el corazón de Harry al máximo, de repente él comenzó a temer que estando tan cerca el uno del otro, ella pudiese notar las fuertes contracciones de su pecho. Sin embargo ella pareció ignorarlo y en cambio hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. El sólo sentir la respiración de Hermione hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Hermione le indicó a Harry que deseaba sentarse. Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa acompañados por las velas, la música también seguía sonando. A pesar de que Harry no estaba del todo convencido con el hecho de emborracharse, accedió sin quejarse cuando Hermione le tendió un vaso lleno de whisky de fuego. Después de varios tragos, comenzaron a platicar acerca de sus años en Hogwarts. De vez en cuando decidían interrumpir su conversación para levantarse y bailar.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas para cuando la botella quedó finalmente vacía. Tanto Harry como Hermione se sentían un poco mareados, sin embargo ambos estaban conscientes de lo que sucedía.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar de Krum y Ginny. Ve a ponerte tu pijama y vienes a verme. Yo haré lo mismo y regresare a la normalidad esta habitación – comentó seriamente.

Un par de minutos después Harry regresó a la habitación de Hermione, que ahora lucia como antes. Su amiga llevaba puesta un pijama diferente a la que Harry conocía, esta cubría todo su cuerpo. El moreno se sentó a los pies de la cama frente a su amiga.

-Harry, Viktor está enamorado de Ginny y pretende confesarse en la boda de Bill y Fleur – dijo al tiempo que un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El chico se quedó en shock. No esperaba esa noticia, aquello lo complicaba todo. Comenzó a sentir que el mareo que le había provocado el licor se apoderaba aún más de su cuerpo. Entonces los sollozos de Hermione lo despertaron de su letargo. Su amiga debía estarla pasando igualmente mal, de inmediato la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Hermione se quedó totalmente inmóvil al sentir a Harry tan cerca. No esperaba aquella reacción por parte de su amigo, sin embargo el mareo que sentía complicaba un poco las cosas, decidió relajarse y descansar en sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien – comentó Harry posando una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Hermione con el fin de atajar las lágrimas de su amiga a medio camino.

En realidad Harry lo dijo más para calmarse a él que para calmar a su amiga. ¿Y si todo salía mal? ¿Y si Ginny correspondía a los sentimientos de Viktor? La situación lo atormentaba demasiado, así que decidió que acompañaría a Hermione por un rato y se iría a dormir. Hablar estaba de más.

Sin embargo Hermione pareció leerle la mente por que inmediatamente se levantó para quedar a la altura de Harry.

-¿te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó débilmente.

- Si claro- contestó Harry.

-¿Te quedarías a dormir conmigo? No quiero dormir sola – dijo Hermione con voz nerviosa.

- ¿Eh?…- comentó sorprendido. No espera aquella petición de parte de la castaña- si... sí claro – se apresuró a responder.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, dímelo- comentó Hermione con aire de orgullo.

-Claro que no. Sería un placer acompañarte _Mimí_ – dijo Harry intentando ofrecer una sonrisa – Pero… pero ¿Dónde dormiré? Podríamos hacer aparecer un sofá para que yo pueda descansar – concluyó Harry pensativo.

-De hecho había pensado que durmieras aquí conmigo… en mi cama- respondió Hermione ruborizándose – necesito sentirte cerca. Necesito un abrazo-

Al parecer el consumir licor había provocado cierta valentía en Hermione. Harry por su parte la miró estupefacto , pero al verla no miró en sus ojos ninguna mala intención. El rostro de Hermione revelaba una infinita suplica y la absoluta necesidad por estar acompañada. Él no supo si era el efecto del whisky, pero al verle, la idea no le pareció del todo descabellada, así que se acercó y le ayudo a meterse en la cama. Luego fue hasta el otro lado, se metió en la cama y rodeo con su brazo su cintura.

Un sentimiento de cariño le embargó al ver que su amiga se volteaba y lo miraba con los ojos hinchados. Harry subió su brazo para abrazarla por el cuello. Ella se acercó a él y colocó su cabeza entre el brazo y su pecho, allí permaneció inmóvil por un rato, cuando al final con un largo suspiro se quedó dormida.

Allí con Hermione descansando a su lado en medio de la noche, los sentimientos hacia Ginny se sentían cada vez más lejanos. Decidió no pensar más ni en la pelirroja ni en el búlgaro. Volteó a verla, ella lucia muy tranquila durmiendo en su pecho. Harry le dio un suave beso en la frente y se fue quedando dormido en la incómoda posición en la que estaba. Mañana todo estaría mal, pero al menos esa noche los dos dormiría abrazados bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

Hola :) lo prometido es deuda. Espero que les haya gustado. Un abrazo


	8. Chapter 8 La pena secreta de Harry

**Capítulo 7. La pena secreta de Harry **

Había pasado la media noche para cuando Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Un extraño y terrible sueño causo tanto pánico en ella que terminó por despertarla. Soñó que Krum estaba enamorado de Ginny y que ella y Harry, en medio de un berrinche de despecho, habían pasado la noche juntos. La sola idea le hubiese resultado lo suficientemente estúpida como para reírse, de no ser por la presencia de una mano que rozaba suavemente la suya.

_¡Por dios, Harry!_, fue lo que pensó ella mientras decidía la mejor manera de liberarse del par de brazos que la mantenían atrapada. Tan pronto como se levantó la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, se llevó instintivamente una mano a la frente e intentó salir de la cama con la mayor cautela posible para no despertar a Harry, quien se encontraba tan profundamente dormido que no sintió el fuerte ruido que provocó Hermione al sacar una extraña caja de su ropero.

Ella salió a la sala y abrió la caja. Dentro de la caja se encontraban un montón de fotografías y recortes del periódico mágico _El profeta, _todos ellos tenían como finalidad crear una colección de recuerdos de sus años en Hogwarts, la mayor parte de fotografías y los recortes tenían como personajes principales a ella, Ron y Harry. No cabía duda de que cada año en el colegio había sido un año lleno de aventuras. En primer año la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal les había hecho amigos, en segundo ella había preparado a la perfección una poción prohibida con el fin de encontrar al heredero de Slytherin, conocieron a Myrtle La Llorona, un odioso fantasma quien resultó ser la clave para descubrir el gran secreto. En tercer año montó un hipogrifo para liberar a un presunto asesino, que resultó ser el padrino de Harry. En cuarto año… ay Dios, si en cuarto año Harry o Ron la hubiesen invitado al baile antes de que lo hiciera Krum, muy seguramente nada de aquello estuviera afectándole en lo más mínimo. Aun recordaba la cara que había puesto Harry al verla en el baile de Navidad de ese año, para ser sincera por un momento deseó que el moreno extendiera la mano hacia ella y bailaran juntos.

De repente uno de los recortes se le resbaló de la mano. Allí estaba un odioso artículo de la revista Corazón de Bruja que se titulaba _La pena secreta de Harry Potter_ que hablaba principalmente de un supuesto triángulo amoroso entre Harry, Hermione y Viktor, donde Harry salía muy mal librado en la batalla por ella. No sólo los alumnos de Slytherin habían usado aquel artículo para hacer la vida imposible a Hermione, en aquella ocasión recibió cartas y vociferadores bastante intimidantes de muchas mujeres que defendían a su amigo y miraban con muy malos ojos el "acto de traición".

La verdad Harry siempre había tenido muchas admiradoras desde que entró a su primer año en Hogwarts. Romilda Vane era un claro ejemplo de una chica perdidamente enamorada, en sexto año había intentado suministrar una cantidad excesiva de filtro del amor en una caja de chocolates.

Hermione siempre había odiado a todo el montoncito de mujeres que solían rodear a Harry en medio de clases, eran extremadamente bulliciosas. En parte porque le resultaban apáticas y en parte porque a su lado femenino le provocaba un poco de celos al ver las posibles conquistas de su amigo.

Ella jamás había pensado con detenimiento cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Harry. Pero era muy cierto que los nuevos acontecimientos habían generado bastantes preguntas. ¿Por qué ella se sentía más unida a Harry que nunca? La respuesta lógica era tal vez el que ambos sufrían por una razón en común: amor no correspondido. Esa respuesta la tranquilizó, sin embargo una de sus tantas preguntas no lograba ser respondida sin sugerir una relación distinta a una amistad. ¿Por qué diablos ella y Harry habían amanecido juntos? Por más que lo pensara cualquier respuesta carecía de sentido, el sólo pensar en el momento que le había pedido que se quedase le provocaba escalofríos. ¿Por qué? Porque nunca se había permitido expresar sus deseos de manera tan fácil. Quizás los más de seis años que llevaba conociéndose con Harry ayudaran al momento de prácticamente suplicarle que la acompañara esa noche.

Pensaba en Harry y cada minuto que gastaba haciéndolo se sentía bastante atraída hacia su amigo. _¡Por Dios!_ Pensó al sorprenderse mirando de manera tonta una fotografía de Harry sonriéndole. Estaba muy guapo, pero indudablemente el retrato no lograba mostrar esa parte que ella adoraba de él, su sensibilidad, su valentía, su determinación y la manera en la que él enfrentaba todos sus traumas del pasado, todo eso sumado a su grandiosa habilidad para jugar al quidditch y muchas más cualidades que Hermione recordaba de él.

Luego de una hora, decidió que subiría a dormir un poco, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas y su estómago se retorcía de manera amenazante. Entró en la habitación y guardo la caja, entonces volteo a ver hacia la cama. Allí estaba, durmiendo apaciblemente. Si el mundo se venía encima a ella no le hubiese importado. Deseaba quedarse mirando a Harry una eternidad, pero una impulsiva idea atravesó por su mente. Las piernas comenzaron a obedecerle a su capricho y la conciencia quedó a un lado. Se arrodilló a la altura de la cabecera, deslizó su mano en el rostro de Harry y hundió los labios en los suyos. La sensación fue gloriosa, nada se le comparaba.

Sin embargo la victoria le duró muy poco, porque tan pronto ella se alejó un poco, él se removió entre las sabanas. Hermione se alarmó, ¿Se percataría del beso? Después de unos segundos, ella no evidenció señales de que Harry se hubiera despertado, así que aprovechó el profundo sueño en el que se hallaba y se metió en la cama abrazándolo por la cintura.

La luz entraba débilmente por la ventana, esa noche había terminado. Por alguna extraña razón un brazo halaba del suyo de manera desesperada. Eso había sido lo que le despertó.

-Harry, debes irte a tu habitación. Ron está por llegar- dijo Hermione levantándolo a empujones.

-Está bien – respondió él mientras intentaba salir de la habitación dando tumbos

Aproximadamente una hora después llegó Ron. Tuvo bastantes problemas para dar con la casa y aún más para acceder a ella. Tan pronto como llegó fue a despertar a sus amigos.

-No estaría mal que preparas el desayuno Hermione. Supongo que necesitaras comer con la resaca que tienes. Toda la casa huele a alcohol. Al parecer Harry y tu tuvieron una fiesta anoche… sin mí– comentó burlonamente el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

Luego se giró hacia Harry y agregó

-Tú no te ves tan mal como ella. Pero te conozco demasiado bien como para darme cuenta de tu resaca-

Hermione palideció. Ron se había percatado de que ambos habían compartido algo de licor. Sin embargo Ron pareció darle muy poca importancia a ello y continuó diciendo

-Nosotros también tomamos algo de whisky de fuego. Anoche todo fue genial. Estuvimos todos hablando hasta muy tarde. Bill y Fleur parecían un par de tortolitos. Pero lo mejor de la noche fue sin duda el beso entre Krum y mi hermana… - añadió al tiempo que la sonrisa se le desdibujaba del rostro al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Hermione soltó un plato provocando que este se estrellara contra el piso, los pedazos se esparcieron por toda la cocina. Harry se quedó boquiabierto mientras Ron buscaba frenéticamente una manera de salir de aquel problema en el que él solito se había metido.

* * *

Bueno chic s por fin he podido publicar un nuevo cap. Espero que les guste :)


	9. Chapter 9 Una boda y siete almas

**Capítulo 9. Una boda y siete almas**

-Hermione, no lo hagas – añadió Harry con un tono de exasperación al ver que su amiga se ponía de rodillas para recoger los pedazos del plato que se hallaban en el piso. Cogió su varita y grito _¡Reparo!_ Inmediatamente el plato quedó como nuevo.

-Chicos, lo… lo siento- dijo Ron e hizo un gesto para acercase a abrazar a Hermione, pero Harry que tenía a la castaña a su lado se adelantó y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo, justo a tiempo para atajar su cuerpo en el aire, aparentemente la noticia le cayó tan mal que se había desmayado.

-¡Ron, ayúdame!- pidió al pelirrojo. Ambos llevaron cargada a Hermione hasta su habitación. La noticia tampoco alegraba en lo más mínimo a Harry, pero definitivamente él tendría que cuidar primero de Hermione y luego se encargaría de sus sentimientos. Una vez en la habitación Ron se ofreció para preparar un té mientras Harry intentaba despertar a Hermione acercando a su nariz un pañuelo empapado en alcohol.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó débilmente Hermione al observar la cara de preocupación del moreno.

-Bueno, pues… o te desmayaste o decidiste tomarte una siesta sin previo aviso en medio de la cocina –le contestó él sonriendo.

Dos pequeñas gotas bajaron desde los ojos y recorrieron las mejillas de Hermione mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la boca. A Harry también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Los dos sufrían por amor y lo peor de todo era que sus respectivos amores estaban juntos. Se habían besado la noche anterior. Hermione se sonrojó un poco al recordar el beso furtivo que le había dado a Harry la noche anterior. Él decidió abrazarla y ella acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, mientras miraba vagamente por la ventana.

Ron se demoró más de lo normal con el té. Ambos supusieron que su amigo debía estarla pasando igual de mal que ellos. Así que cuando él entró por la puerta con dos tazas de té y un par de galletas, ellos sonrieron y comenzaron a comer con mucho ánimo.

-No quiero que vuelva a mencionar el tema en esta casa. Deberíamos concentrarnos en encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes. La comunidad mágica depende de esta misión- comenzó a hablar Hermione – He estado leyendo mucho acerca de magia oscura y encontré algunas cosas de utilidad. Cuando se comete un crimen tan atroz como una muerte, parte del alma de la víctima queda atada al alma del victimario, en el caso de los horrocruxes quedan atadas a la parte del alma que se guarda en el objeto. Esa parte del alma de la persona muerta corroe el alma del asesino. La magia de los horrocruxes sin embargo es muy fuerte para que pueda verse seriamente afectada, pero en algunos libros comentan que el asesino se debilita bastante en el lugar del crimen-

-Pero, en cuarto año yo estuve en el cementerio de la mansión Riddle y Voldemort incluso recobró su antigua fuerza junto al cadáver de su padre quien supongo sería una de las personas que él asesinó para crear su primer horrocrux- interrumpió Harry.

-Exacto, por eso compré el libro en Flourish y Blotts. Resulta que la parte del alma que Vol.… Voldemort restauró en su cuerpo era la parte que quedó después de intentar asesinarte. Esa parte no se vería afectada al acercarse al lugar de los asesinatos. Los horrocruxes funcionan de manera distinta. Sólo la parte del alma que se guardó en medio de la muerte es la que se ve afectada. Una vez el alma está debilitada existen hechizos que permitirán abrir el horrocrux y en ese momento es necesario realizar una maldición para matar esa parte del alma – terminó la chica.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que aprender a lanzar la maldición _Avada Kedavra_?- comentó Ron en tono preocupado.

-Sí, y no solo eso. Tenemos que averiguar el lugar donde se creó cada horrocrux y una vez allí acabar con la parte del alma que se guarda - respondió Hermione- tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer entonces. Sin embargo será mejor posponer eso hasta después de la boda. Me gustaría estar presente y no sabemos con qué nos vamos a encontrar en cada lugar al que vayamos- finalizó.

-Dumbledore me habló acerca de las posibles personas a quienes asesinó Voldemort para conseguir cada objeto. Supongo que no perdió el tiempo aguardando a otras víctimas. Lo más seguro es que cada lugar donde consiguió los objetos sean los lugares donde creo sus horrocruxes- comentó Harry.

-Lo mismo pensé yo. Y sabía que Dumbledore te daría posibles pistas. Quizás no alcanzó a contarte como deshacerte de ellos pero te dio la información necesaria para esto. Supongo que el guardapelo fue creado en la casa de los Riddle, ya que era el objeto preciado de la madre de Voldemort y él debió sentir que sería justo que su padre colaborara con ese horrocrux. Una vez haya pasado la boda debemos trasladarnos hacia allá. He estado investigando y el lugar no volvió a ser habitado. Le pedí el favor a tu padre Ron de que averiguara si el lugar estaba vigilado por mortifagos o por el Ministerio y al parecer está limpio. Así que podremos ir hacia allá y comprobar mi hipótesis- sentenció Hermione mientras sus amigos asentían.

El plan parecía bastante inteligente y coherente.

El día siguiente los tres se pasaron gran parte del día decidiendo que objetos llevar a su aventura y practicaron hechizos de defensa. La maldición la realizarían los tres a la vez. Hermione no quiso practicar porque no deseaba ve morir a ningún ser a causa de una práctica. Harry y Ron practicaban con pequeñas moscas que rodeaban las latas de basura en un jardín personal y oculto que se encontraba en el centro de la casa. Finalmente en la noche los tres habían dejado la ropa con la que asistirían a la boda colgada en ganchos, con el fin de estar preparados lo más rápido posible a la mañana siguiente.

El sol apareció antes de lo esperado. Los tres se habían quedado hasta muy tarde practicando y arreglando su respectiva vestimenta. Hermione fue la primera en tomar una ducha seguida de Harry y finalmente Ron, quien lucía realmente cansado. Una vez se cambiaron con ropa deportiva, porque viajarían temprano para ayudar a la familia con los pormenores de la boda, bajaron a desayunar. Ni Harry ni Hermione deseaban encontrarse con Krum o Ginny, sin embargo ambos sabían que eso sería una tarea imposible aquella tarde, así que pactaron no separarse uno del otro y apoyarse mutuamente.

-Bueno chicos como la boda no será hasta la tarde seguramente tendremos que cambiarnos en la Madriguera. Ron por favor lleva a Hedwig y a Pigwidgeon en sus respectivas jaulas. Tendremos que dejarlas con tu madre mientras realizamos nuestra tarea así que será mejor que lleves mucha comida para aves y eso va para ambos – dijo mirando a Harry, los dos asintieron y subieron a buscar a sus lechuzas.

-¿Y tu gato?- preguntó Ron receloso.

-Tranquilo, mis padres se harán cargo. Lo envié con un traslador, ellos lo cuidarán por mí. Nosotros también utilizaremos un traslador, en quince minutos saldremos. Preparen sus túnicas y reúnanse alrededor de la mesa – ordenó la chica. Sobre la mesa se encontraba un extraño artefacto de plata. Harry agarró a Hedwig y se preparó para tomar el traslador. Unos segundos después los tres giraban y se chocaban unos con otros. Luego aparecieron en medio del patio trasero de la casa de Ron.

-¡Harry, Ron, Hermione llegaron!- salió gritando la señora Weasley mientras abría sus brazos para brindarles un fuerte abrazo a los tres-pasen, pasen los demás están adentro –

Tan pronto como dijo eso Harry y Hermione se lanzaron una mirada nerviosa. Ninguno de los dos quería entrar en la cocina en ese momento, pero no podrían pasarse todo el día fuera de la casa escondiéndose del nuevo par de tortolitos.

Entraron en la cocina, sin embargo en el momento que atravesaron la puerta los tres sintieron un fuerte estirón en la pierna, como si una cuerda invisible hubiera tirado de sus pies dejándolos boca abajo. Todos rieron excepto la señora Weasley quien comenzó a regañar a Fred y George. Al parecer ellos no habían sido los únicos objetos de burla de los gemelos.

Contrario a lo que pensaban los chicos la mañana en la Madriguera transcurrió con absoluta calma. Cada vez que Harry y Hermione se encontraban con Ginny o Krum. Ambos comenzaban a hablar entre sí impidiendo que ellos pudieran acercarse. Sin embargo para cuando ya no había ninguna tarea que Harry y Hermione fingieran hacer para permanecer en el jardín, donde se había dispuesto una gran carpa blanca para realizar la boda, se vieron obligados a entrar en la casa. Una vez entraron se encontraron con la tosca cara de Krum y los finos rasgos de Ginny quienes habían estado esperándolos frente a la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Ginny y todos emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia el jardín.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el mismo lugar donde se habían sentado Harry y Ginny en su anterior visita.

-Chicos… no quiero darle muchas vueltas - comenzó la pelirroja tomando una bocanada de aire para seguir con la frase- Harry, Hermione yo estoy enamorada de Viktor y él de mí. Hemos pensado mucho en ustedes dos y no queríamos decidir nada hasta que supiéramos su opinión- terminó a la vez que tomaba a Krum de la mano.

-Eh … pues no tenemos ningún problema- comentó débilmente Hermione.

En ese preciso momento Harry sentía tanta ira que tomo a Hermione por la cintura y comenzó a decir.

-De hecho no nos molesta. Estábamos preocupados porque nosotros también tenemos algo que decirles. Los dos también nos enamoramos y decidimos que sería justo que ustedes lo supieran. Estuvimos discutiéndolo toda la mañana. Queremos que sepan que los apoyamos y espero que nos apoyen- finalizó mientras jadeaba.

No comprendía bien por qué había dicho eso. Hermione se lo reprocharía, pero si ella se lo iba a reprochar lo mejor sería darle verdaderas razones para protestarle. Así que la tomo a la fuerza por la cintura y acercó su rostro besándola. El estómago saltó incluso más de lo que lo había hecho con Ginny el año anterior. Los dos se unieron en un interminable beso mientras Krum y Ginny los miraban atónitos. Segundos después un par de lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la pelirroja.

* * *

De nuevo chic s he terminado otro cap. Les di su merecido a Ginny y Krum y hubo un beso :) . Espero que lo disfruten.


	10. Chapter 10 El segundo beso

**Capítulo 10. El segundo beso**

Durante una fracción de segundos, que parecieron durar horas, Harry mantuvo a Hermione fuertemente atada alrededor de sus brazos mientras la besaba tan lenta y sutilmente que terminó flaqueando la frialdad de la chica y ambos se unieron en un apasionado beso. Pero todo tuvo un fin tan violento como lo había sido el inicio. Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, en ese momento él se percató que rodaban lágrimas alrededor de los ojos de las dos chicas. Hermione se secó la cara con las mangas se volteó hacia Ginny.

-Lo siento- le dijo a la pelirroja mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Harry no entendía el porqué de la extraña actitud de su amiga, realmente había esperado una cachetada de su parte y supuso que todo se desmoronaría cuando la castaña negara lo que él acababa de decir. Sin embargo sus piernas respondieron inmediatamente, se levantó y corrió detrás de la sombra que acababa de cruzar la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Hermione estas bien? Perdóname, fue un impulso. No sé por qué lo hice. Perdóname – suplico luego de encontrarla envuelta en un mar de lágrimas en la habitación que estaba usando.

-Ha… Harry no es tu culpa… no es por eso por lo que lloro. De hecho no estuvo nada mal – respondió al tiempo que su cara se sonrojaba – me… me refiero a decirles eso a ellos, no al beso- añadió al darse cuenta de la cara del moreno.

-Sé que es muy difícil para ti. Para mí también lo es. Pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola y que voy a cuidarte. – Repuso seriamente Harry – y por cierto a mí sí me gustó el beso, salió bastante bien para ser nuestro primer beso- terminó sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él dejando a Hermione hecha un lio.

_Ahora que ellos dos se habían besado todo cambiaría_, pensó Hermione. _Además el último comentario de Harry le había caído como un balde con agua fría. Él había disfrutado del beso. Por otra parte estaba el duro golpe de la noticia del nuevo noviazgo entre su mejor amiga y su primer amor._

El sol comenzó a colarse indicando que la hora de la boda se acercaba, así que Hermione decidió alistarse para la boda con el único fin de no pensar en lo ocurrido. Eran casi las cinco para cuando todos en la casa estaban vistiendo sus túnicas de gala y esperaban ansiosos el inicio de la boda. Se había decidido que Harry utilizaría la poción multijugos para convertirse en un compañero del colegio de Viktor, la idea le molestaba bastante así que decidió ir a ver a Hermione antes de tomar el vaso de la asquerosa sustancia parecida a lodo verde que le esperaba en su habitación.

-¿Mimí estas allí?- preguntó delicadamente mientras golpeaba la puerta con sus nudillos.

-Adelante, puedes pasar- respondió una voz desde dentro.

-¿Cómo luzco?- inquirió el moreno mientras daba una vuelta en medio de la habitación para mostrar su atuendo.

-Muy guapo – contestó la castaña observando de pies a cabeza a su amigo- Es una fortuna que el amigo de Krum tenga tu complexión, tu túnica servirá. Recuerda que no hablas muy bien el idioma y que tienes acento. Intenta no hablar con muchas personas, estaremos junto a Viktor todo el tiempo para que parezca sospechoso… A mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea pero es por tu seguridad y la de los invitados- añadió al ver la cara de fastidio de Harry.

-Está bien, me iré a tomar la poción. Por cierto, te ves bellísima, me recuerda a noche a solas en tu casa- comentó el moreno mientras salía de la habitación.

_Se le está haciendo costumbre coquetear y después salir de la habitación _pensó Hermione. Pero el estómago se le revolvió al pensar en el beso de hace algunas horas.

-Hermione, querida ¿Podrías bajar a ayudarnos a arreglar a Fleur? – interrumpió la voz de la señora Weasley.

La muchacha se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para unirse al resto de mujeres que ayudaban a la novia con su vestido. Minutos más tarde un joven con rasgos toscos y cejas pobladas bajó acompañado de Krum. Ambos parecían haber tenido una discusión bastante acalorada, Ron bajaba tras ellos arreglándose su túnica de gala. Si uno se fijaba en los dos chicos que acababan de aparecer en la sala podría jurar que eran grandes amigos.

-Chicos, por fin bajaron. Ron tu deberás ayudar en la carpa. Harry y Viktor deben ir a sentarse, sería muy curioso que un alumno de Durmstrang ayude en la boda. Hermione y Ginny les harán compañía más tarde – ordenó la señora Weasley mientras abría la puerta para que los tres salieran al jardín.

Se dirigieron hacia la gran carpa blanca que se había dispuesto para la boda. Una vez entraron todo parecía sorprendente. Una gran alfombra roja se encontraba justo en medio de la gran carpa que estaba rodeada de sillas doradas sobre las cuales caían pétalos de rosas blancas que se desvanecían una vez tocaban las cabezas de los invitados. Aquello le recordó a Harry los días de invierno en el Gran Comedor y sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar que este año no volvería. Ambos se sentaron en la segunda fila de sillas a la derecha, todo se encontraba bastante vacío, pero al cabo de unos minutos todos los invitados comenzaron a aparecer en la entrada de la carpa y el lugar se llenó por completo. La familia se sentó en las sillas que se encontraban delante de los dos y Hermione y Ginny fueron a acompañarlos media hora más tarde.

-Fleur ha quedado bellísima. Por cierto Harry, quiero que sepas algo- repuso Hermione luego de sentarse junto a él.

-Dime, _Mimí_- respondió él enfatizando bastante la última palabra mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga.

-A mí también me gustó el beso. Fue un muy buen primer beso- susurró ella a su oído.

-Segundo beso si contamos el que me diste aquella noche en tu casa – dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Hermione quedó estupefacta. _Él lo sabía, sabía lo del beso._

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Chic s. Lamento no escribir antes, tuve mucho trabajo y esta es la hora en la que pude escribir. Prometo publicar otro capitulo pronto. Un abrazo y que lo disfruten.


End file.
